


Bubbles and Daydreams

by BelleRaev



Series: Short Kink Meme Fills [5]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Community: theoldguardkinkmeme, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Hot Tub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleRaev/pseuds/BelleRaev
Summary: Two immortals chilling in a hot tub five feet apart because the sexual tension is real.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman
Series: Short Kink Meme Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021678
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	Bubbles and Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5880.html?thread=2064376#cmt2064376 
> 
> Next week is my last week on assignment then I’m off for four weeks and I’m so excited for a vacation that I found motivation to write :D but then I needed a break cause I have adhd so I decided to transfer this from the kink meme.

_this is fine_

Nile thinks for the fifteenth time as she spares a glance at Booker.

More so, Booker’s torso. 

With water droplets running tempting lines down his clavicle, to his chest, the soft point of his nipples, the cut planes of his abdomen and merging with the pool of water that hid the rest of him. 

_this is fine._ she thinks and breathes and it **is** fine because it pulls her thoughts away from _has he always been this hot?_ and away from thoughts of crossing the distance between them to run her fingers over that one specific ridge and see how hard it is and then to **see** _how hard it is_.

Everything was fine. 

His mouth was moving while she daydreamed and Nile heard none of it.

“What?” She asks tilting her head forward on instinct. 

“You’re staring” Booker says and he’s smiling. Well smirking. It makes him look even more like a dudebro behind the sunglasses that he is wearing. 

Which are unnecessary by the way, the sun has gone down. There’s no need for them. 

“You have a weird looking nipple” Nile answers nonchalantly and reaches for her drink to mask her face. 

She watches him out of the corner of her eye in the meanwhile and finds that his face is still turned towards her. That was another thing about the sunglasses. She couldn’t tell if he was staring and it was unfair. 

She looked damn good in this bikini and if he wasn’t having the same mental struggles then she was going to get a refund.

Silence settles between them, heavy and awkward, and eventually she’s forced to put her drink down or chug it. 

Booker is still, maybe, looking at her. She can feel his attention sinking into her so she stretches her arms above and pushes her chest forward in an attempt to throw him off. 

Booker turns his head away and to the sky, Nile watches his cheeks color and it strokes her well deserved ego.

“Can you even see the sky with those glasses?” She asks when he doesn’t return his attention to her right away. 

“Why would I need to see the sky when I could look at you?” Booker answers smoothly, chin tucking down towards her. Nile heats up despite herself. 

First in her chest, then her stomach, then her groin. 

It’s her turn to look away so she looks towards the water instead. Raises one of her legs off the hot tub floor and above the bubbles, watches as his head gives a minuscule turn to the length of them. 

She’s half tempted to run her foot across his lower half but she’s just enough away that her pointed toes would only reach his knees. 

The distance is fine. 

Except he reaches out, and they’re close enough that he’s able to stroke his index finger up the arch of her foot and make her yelp. 

She pulls away from the sensation. It felt like tickling except tickling never threw her so deep into horny that she had to readjust her stance and squeeze her legs together against the throbbing before. 

“Sorry” Booker says, not sounding the least bit sorry. 

“It’s fine” Nile answers quick and pitchy, her heart beating a hundred miles a minute and core melting in anticipation of something pleasurable. 

It was definitely not fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and Comments are appreciated <3


End file.
